A Whole New World
by Royal Lioness
Summary: Aru first meets Simba when they are cubs they then have feeling for each other and they friendship goes through many changes


Characters

Mufasa: King of Pride Rock

Sarabi: Queen of Pride Rock

Simba: Prince of Pride Rock

Aru: Princess of Pride Rock (my character)

Nura: Aru mother (my character)

It was a warm and sunny day all over the plains and just outside the Pride lands border is where Aru lived. She lived in a nice piece of territory between the Pride lands and the Out lands with her mother even though they weren't part of the Pride Lands they weren't outsiders. Her mother still managed to feed and care for them both. Their home was perfect to Aru there were trees and long green grass everywhere there was even a lake and prey would always come to their territory to graze. Aru awoke from her afternoon nap and walked outside her home. Her and her mother lived in a large tree the tree roots were all binded and twisted together so it would be hard for any enemies to get in. Aru easily walked through the roots and climbed the tree to see if she saw any danger she didn't all she saw were some cubs playing where the green grass met the gold she then saw that huge pointy rock in the distance she always wondered what was there. Aru attention was brought back to the cubs playing in the golden grass she then quickly climbed down the tree and went to her mother who was still sleeping.

Aru: Mother wake up (licking her)

Nura: What is it Aru (yawning)

Aru: May I go outside and play mother (nuzzling her)

Nura: Of course dear (licking her face)

Aru: Thank you mother

Nura smiled to herself she knew her daughter would grow up to be a beautiful lioness just like her and grandmother. Aru had a honey colored coat with honey eyes and a black tail tuft. Aru ran outside quickly and climbed up the tree and saw the cubs were still there playing she then climbed down and walked quickly over towards them she then came to a big rock and peeked around it. She took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the playing cubs she then cleared her throat but they didn't hear her so she just walked closer and the cubs all stopped and looked at her.

Aru: Um Hi I'm Aru (shyly)

Simba: Hello I'm Simba

Nala: Hi I'm Nala

Malka: Hi I'm Malka

Tojo: Hi I'm Tojo

Chumvi: Hi Chumvi

Kula: Hi I'm Kula

Tama: Hi I'm Tama ( smiling)

Aru: So do you want to play (shyly)

All: SURE! (excitedly)

Aru: Ok let's play freeze tag (happily)

Tojo: What's freeze tag?

Aru: It's just like tag but when you get touched you have to freeze my mom and I always play this game it's really fun

All: Ok

Simba: I want to be it

Aru: Ok if Simba touches you; you have to freeze until someone else touches you to unfreeze you

Malka: Then how did you play this with your mom

Aru: We played with birds and other animals

Malka: Oh (surprised)

Tula a bluebird then flew down on Aru's back

Tula: Hello Aru

Aru: Hello Tula

Aru: Everyone this my friend Tula

All: Hello Tula

Tula: Hello everyone

Aru: Do you want to play freeze tag with us Tula

Tula: Of course I love that game

They all began to play and laugh the sun then began to go down and everyone said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways Tula flew over Aru until she was safely inside her home.

Nura: Did you have fun today dear? (licking her)

Aru: Yes mother and I made some new friends today (happily)

Nura: That's good dear (smiling)

Nura laid down and Aru curled up against her warm belly and fell asleep

Back at Pride Rock

Simba: I had a really fun day today mom

Sarabi: Is that right son

Simba: Yea and I made a new friend her name is Aru

Sarabi: Where did you meet her?

Simba: Um by the border

Sarabi: So she lives in the outlands

Simba: No of course not she leaves outside the border where the green grass meets the gold grass

Sarabi: I see so do you like her

Simba: Yea why

Sarabi: No reason now it's time for bed

Simba: Ok

Simba yawned and fell asleep between his parents

The next day

Aru awoke with the sun shining on her face she looked over to where mother was sleeping but she wasn't there. Aru then heard talking she got up and walked outside her home and saw her mother talking to a lioness. She then saw other lionesses behind the light brown lioness talking to her mom. Aru walked to her mother side quietly and sat down beside her.

Aru: Mom what's going on did we do something wrong

Nura: Of course not darling (nuzzling her)

Nura: This is Sarabi she is Simba's mother

Aru: Oh is he in trouble

Sarabi: Of course not dear

Aru: Oh ok

Suddenly a huge male lion appear with Simba behind him

Aru: Simba (running to him)

Simba: Hi Aru this is my dad

Aru: Hello sir

Mufasa: Hello Aru

Simba: I told my parents about you

Aru: Oh

Simba: Let's go play

Aru: Ok

Aru and Simba ran and played in the grass while Nura talked to Sarabi and Mufasa

Mufasa: Where is your pride?

Nura: There is no pride just me and Aru

Sarabi: Where is her father?

Nura: My husband is dead he died before Aru was born

Sarabi: How did he die?

Nura: He was protecting me from hyenas and there were too many and they killed him I been living here ever since

Sarabi: Does she know about her father?

Nura: Yes I told her many stories of him and about how he died trying to protect the both of us

Sarabi: Our kids have become good friends

Nura: I can see that Aru was very happy to find another cub to play with and she found plenty

Mufasa: Our son will be betrothed to your daughter

Nura: Really When?

Mufasa: When they become older

Nura: Oh

Aru: Simba do you want to play with Tula

Simba: Yes sure

Aru: Ok come on

Simba followed Aru to the tree and climbed it to a bird nest in it was a blue bird

Aru: Hi Tula

Tula: Hi Aru

Aru: Do you want to play with us

Tula: Sure what are we going to play?

Simba: Freeze tag

Aru: Yea

Tula: Ok

The three of them then began to play until sunset

Tula: Goodnight Aru and Simba

Simba/Aru: Goodnight Tula

Simba: Aru want to see something cool

Aru: Sure

Simba: Ok come on

Aru followed Simba behind the tree where it was dark

Aru: Where is the thing you wanted to show me?

Simba then kissed Aru on the cheek and licked her

Aru: What did you do that for? (happily)

Simba: I like you a lot that's why

Aru: Oh (blushing)

Aru then kissed Simba on the cheek and licked him he was also surprised they nuzzled each other and then walked over to their parents they then went their separate ways with their parents the cubs were only 2 months old and they really liked each other. That night Aru stayed up thinking about Simba and Simba stayed up thinking about Aru and how much they liked each other.

4 Months later

Aru went outside and climbed on the tree the golden plains were now green like in her home. She was now an adolescent and she missed Simba so much she hadn't seen him since they shared their first kissed with each other.

Nura: Aru where are you? (looking around)

Aru: I'm up here mother

Nura: Oh there you are come down its time for your first hunt

Aru: Ok

Aru went hunting with her mother and they caught two antelopes one for each of them. They were about to eat when suddenly a loud whoop sound came from behind them they looked and they were surrounded by hyenas.

Nura: Aru I want you to run home

Aru: Mother I'm not leaving you

Nura: Aru listen to me run home now

Aru: Ok

Aru ran and leaped over the hyenas and ran as fast as she could to her home she then saw her mother enter after her. They then heard a loud roar and hyenas crying they slowly came out and saw Mufasa and ran to him.

Nura: Thank you Mufasa

Aru: Yes thank you so much

Mufasa: Your welcome are you both okay

Aru/Nura: Yes

Nura: Mufasa may I speak with you privately

Mufasa: yes

Aru walked back inside and laid down

Nura: When will they be betrothed?

Mufasa: In a few days in the mean while you both should come and stay with us this way Aru and Simba can spend more time together and you both will be safe

Nura: I agree I'll go get Aru

Nura walked inside her home

Nura: Aru get up we're leaving

Aru: Where are we going?

Nura: We are going to live with Mufasa and his pride at Pride Rock

Aru: Oh ok

They walked back to Pride Rock and Aru was amazed at how big it was she was then startled by Mufasa echoing voice

Mufasa: Simba (loudly)

Aru saw a young male come out the cave he had red hair growing on top of his head and chest Aru couldn't believe her eyes the young male then walked over to her and looked directly in her eyes. Aru felt like her heart wouldn't stop beating fast so she then took a step back.

Simba: Hi Aru (smiling)

Aru: Hi Simba (blushing)

Mufasa saw this and smiled proudly

Simba: Do you want me to show you around (smiling)

Aru didn't say anything she was to stuck her tongue just went paralyzed on her

Nura: She will love that thank you (smiling)

Simba and Aru walked until night came and then they walked to a hill and laid at the top of it

Aru: I'm so glad I'm here I really missed you a lot

Simba: I know I missed you to

Simba then nuzzled her and they got up and walked to a huge valley that was covered in flowers. They then ran around in the flowers laughing and playing like they were cubs again they then laid there enjoying each other's company.

Aru: This place is beautiful

Simba: It's beautiful because you're here

Aru then began to blush and Simba licked her cheek and they nuzzled each other Aru then licked Simba's head and laid her head on top of his and they fell asleep under the bright stars.

3 Days later

Aru and Simba were now betrothed to each other and were very happy. Everyone was so happy for them and congratulated them especially Nura she was very happy for her daughter. Simba and Aru snuck away from the celebration and walked to the top of Pride Rock to spend some time together.

Aru: The view is beautiful from up here (smiling)

Simba: I thought you might like it but that's not why I brought you up here (smiling)

Aru: Why did you bring me up here then (rubbing up against him)

Simba: I want to give you something

Aru: Oh (wide eyes)

Simba: Close your eyes

Aru closed her eyes

Simba: Okay you can open them now

Aru opened her eyes and saw Simba holding a gold bracelet she screamed and jumped on him. Simba could tell by her reaction that she was very pleased with the present.

Aru: Oh Simba it's beautiful

Simba: It took me a very long time to find this when my dad told me that we were getting betrothed I knew I had to find the perfect present for you that's why you didn't see me for a long time

Aru: Oh when did you find it?

Simba: The day before you came here I then knew my luck was changing (smiling proudly)

Aru: Where did you find it?

Simba: I was actually walking when I tripped over it

Aru: Put it on please (happily)

Simba slid the bracelet on Aru's paw and she jumped up and down happily and kissed him

Aru: Come on let's go show everyone my new present darling (nuzzling him)

Simba: Of course dear (nuzzling her)

Aru and Simba ran back down to the celebration and Simba asked for everyone attention Aru and him then walked in the middle of the circle and showed everyone her new present from her future husband. Everyone was so happy and cheered

Nura: Oh sweetie that's beautiful

Sarabi: I'll say where did you find this at son? (curious)

Simba: I came upon it while I was walking isn't it great mom (happily)

Sarabi: Yes my son it's a beautiful gift (smiling)

Mufasa: I'm proud of you son (hugging him)

Simba: Thanks dad

Everyone cheered and gave the new couple their blessings

6 Months later

Aru and Simba were now full grown adults and happily married Aru bracelet still fitted her perfectly. Mufasa was still King and happy for his son. Simba didn't want Mufasa to step down when he wanted to because Simba told him he wants to wait until the sun set on Mufasa time for him to become King. Mufasa respected his son wish and continued to rule Aru looked over to the king and saw he hadn't aged a bit not even one strand of gray in his mane he still looked young. Aru walked outside and walked down the stone steps and went and laid under Pride Rock Simba then came and joined her.

Simba: Hi dear (nuzzling her)

Aru: Hi darling (nuzzling Simba)

Aru: So when do you think we can start a family (smiling)

Simba: We can start right now (devilishly)

Aru: REALLY (happily)

Simba: Yup so what do you say? (chuckling)

Aru: Yes of course darling (rubbing her body against him)

Simba laughed and led the way to a den

Aru giggled and laid on her stomach of the floor of the den Simba then got on top of her licked her neck and gently grabbed it. He then slowly slid his penis in her and began to thrust faster and faster he then let Aru neck go and she let out a loud moan. Simba then thrusted harder inside Aru and he groaned in her ear they continued and Simba felt his climax coming and let a loud roar as he released himself inside Aru. Aru felt Simba release inside her and let out a loud moan and threw her head back. They mated all that day and fell asleep in the den being too tired to walk back to Pride Rock.

2 Months later

Aru was now showing her belly wobbled side to side as she walked down the stone steps. She then walked to the water hole and drunk her fill she then laid down to take a nap when she heard a twig snap in the grass. She quickly looked up and saw a black mane in the golden grass she suddenly turned to run when the male lion began to charge at her. She then began to scream at the top of her lungs before the male got to her Mufasa and Simba jumped in front of her and began fighting the rogue lion. Aru turned and saw the whole pride including her mother ready for battle she then walked quickly behind the pride to her mother and Sarabi.

Sarabi: All you alright dear (nuzzling Aru)

Aru: Yes I'm fine

Nura: Are you sure

Aru: Yes mother (crying)

Simba and Mufasa easily beat the rogue and he fled out of the Pride Lands like his tail was on fire. Simba then walked over to Aru

Simba: Are you ok dear? (calmly)

Aru: Yes

Simba: I want you to go back to the cave with the pride while I go patrol the borders with my father to make sure no other filthy rogues came here okay (nuzzling Aru)

Aru: Yes darling

Aru walked back to the cave with the pride she then went inside and fell asleep while the lionesses guarded the entrance until their King and Prince returned. Rafiki then came and checked on Aru he then stayed there until the King and Prince returned it was night when they did. Mufasa and Simba talked outside with Rafiki while the rest of the pride went inside to get ready for bed and check on Aru. Simba then entered the cave and laid down next to Aru he licked her and fell asleep next to her with their tails intertwined with each others. Mufasa then entered the cave and walked to his platform where Sarabi was sleeping he then looked over to Simba and Aru they were meant to be together he thought and he couldn't be prouder of his son he soon then fell asleep.

1 Month later

Aru was in labor for 2 hours and it felt like forever the pride was up with her when her water broke which was at sunrise and helping her ever since. Simba was outside the cave with Mufasa who was trying to calm his son and distract him with anything he could think of Simba was a nervous wreck he was pacing constantly. Rafiki and Zazu then showed up to congratulate Simba he stopped thanked them and continued his pacing. Aru then felt a contraction and began to scream at the top of her lungs and pushed she continued this routine for 2 more hours. Aru then felt 2 little bodies leave her and she looked down and saw two twin cubs she then cleaned them off they fed and fell asleep curled up against her belly. Sarabi then left the cave and walked to the platform below the stone steps she then approached Simba and smiled.

Sarabi: My son you have twin cubs (proudly)

Simba: REALLY (excitedly)

Sarabi: Yes my son

Simba: Thank you mother (nuzzling Sarabi)

Sarabi: Your welcome son now go see your children

Sarabi looked over to Mufasa and they walked up the stone steps to the cave with Rafiki and Zazu behind them. They then walked inside the cave Simba was laying across from Aru watching the cubs sleep. Mufasa sat next to Simba Sarabi on the other side of him also watching the cubs and Aru sleep.

Mufasa: You did excellent my son (proudly)

Simba: Thanks dad (smiling)

Simba watched the cubs closely he watched how they wiggled their nose in their sleep and their ears twitched. They then opened their eyes and looked around and began to play with each other. They both had honey colored fur and eyes with black tail tufts but one had a golden paw. Rafiki then picked them up and checked them they looked at him and pawed at him

Rafiki: A boy and girl

Simba: Which is the girl? And which is the boy?

Rafiki: The girl has a birthmark on her thigh of a paw print and the boy has the golden paw

Sarabi: Oh I can see her birthmark (squinting her eyes) it will come in when she gets older

Simba: Ok so names

Mufasa: I have a name son for my grandson

Sarabi: I also have one for my granddaughter

Simba: Ok what are they

Aru then awoke and saw the cubs sleeping in Sarabi arms

Simba: Hi dear how do you feel

Aru: Still sore and tired what was that about names

Simba: My parents have names for the cubs

Aru: Oh that's great

Sarabi: Kaira for the girl

Mufasa: And Kairo for the boy

Aru: I love those names there perfect for twins

Mufasa/Sarabi: We now that's why we picked them (happily)

2 Months later

Kaira and Kairo were now 2 months old and able to leave the cave

Kaira: Hey Kairo race you to dad

Kairo: You're on

They then raced each other to Simba who was laying under a tree

Kairo: I won

Kaira: No you didn't I did

Kairo: Did not

Kaira: Did to

Kairo: Did not

Simba: You both won okay

Kaira: But that's not right there can only be one winner dad

Simba: Now go play with the lionesses I'm sure they will play with you both

Kaira/Kairo: But dad

Simba put his paw up and the cubs grew silent they then ran off to find the lionesses to play with them

Kairo: Hey there's mom come on

Kairo and Kaira quietly walked up to their mother to try and scare her but when they got to the rock she was laying on she was gone

Kairo: Hey where did she go?

Kaira: Yea

Aru quietly snuck up behind the cubs

Aru: BOO (loudly)

Kaira/Kairo: AHHHHHHH (loudly)

Aru then began to laugh

Aru: What are you two up to?

Kairo: Who us nothing?

Kaira: Yea nothing

Kairo: Mom can you play with us

Kairo/Kaira: PLEASE

Aru: Okay what do you want to play?

Kaira: Well what did you and dad play when you were cubs?

Aru: We played freeze tag

Kairo: Okay let's play that

Kaira: But how do you play it?

Kairo: It's just like tag but when you get touched by whoever is it you have to freeze until someone else touches you duh

Kaira: Okay moms it

Aru: Why me

Kairo: Because you a big lion that's why

Aru: Okay fine go and hide

The cubs hide and Aru counted to 100 and played freeze tag with her cubs all day long the sun was going down and they all headed back to Pride Rock

2 Months later

The cubs were now 4 months old they were out playing with the pride in the plain and practicing their hunting and pouncing techniques. Aru was lying by the waterhole with Simba and resting they couldn't believe how far they had come. With sharing their first kiss, getting betrothed, married and actually having cubs together. This was a whole new world to Aru and she loved it.


End file.
